Conventionally, there has been known a rod-like cosmetic material container having a structure in which a cosmetic material in a molten state is injected into a pipe member so as to be formed as a rod-like cosmetic material by being cooled and solidified, a pipe member accommodating the rod-like cosmetic material is slidably accommodated within a leading tube, a main body tube (an outer tube) provided with a female thread in an inner portion is installed to a rear end of the leading tube so as to be relatively rotatable, a protruding lever is accommodated within the main body tube and the leading tube so as to engage an engagement projection provided in a rear end portion of the protruding lever with the female thread of the main body tube, and a leading end portion of the protruding lever is tightly fitted and inserted to an inner wall of the pipe member so as to be brought into contact with a rear end surface of the rod-like cosmetic material, wherein when the main body tube and the leading tube are relatively rotated in a feeding direction, the protruding lever moves forward on the basis of an engagement operation between the female thread of the main body tube and the engagement portion structured by the engagement projection of the protruding lever, and the pipe member tightly fitted and inserted to the protruding lever first moves forward on the basis of the forward movement of the protruding lever, and when the pipe member reaches a forward limit within the leading end portion of the leading tube, the rod-like cosmetic material brought into contact with the leading end surface of the protruding lever moves forward next, and the rod-like cosmetic material is set to a use state (refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 52-50578, patent document 1).